The Piano Man and the Songstress
by drama fixated
Summary: It was like a game, this wordless exchange of looks that they played. [Eriol x Tomoyo]


**Title:** The Piano Man and the Songstress

**Summary:** It was like a game, this wordless exchange of looks that they played.

**Word Count:** 637

**Rating:** G

**Warning: **Nothing, except nonsensicalness and sap. Lots of it.

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura is not mine; it's all CLAMP's. In addition, "Blue Eyes" is not mine, it's the property of the Cary Brothers. All I own is this fic. Sorry to disappoint you.

**Author's Note: **I wrote this a week ago in an attempt to get rid of my writer's block. Whether it worked or not is for you to decide. This is a songfic (..yeah, I know), and the song that I used is "Blue Eyes" by the Cary Brothers.

And this takes place before Eriol leaves for England. It could be considered as an AU, since Eriol and Tomoyo did not do this sort of thing in the anime and manga. (Okay, maybe the singing and playing the piano, but that's it.)

This was meant to be a birthday present for Eriol (whose day was the 23rd), but alas, I couldn't get the fic idea out of my head until now. sheepish That's me, late as usual. Anyhow.

"She" refers to Tomoyo, "he" refers to Eriol, and "they" is pretty self explanatory.

**Dedication:** To my friends on Livejournal. You know how much I love you guys.

---

She quietly watched him play. There he was, seated at the piano, playing it effortlessly, as if he'd been doing it all his life.

Which he probably has been, she mused with a smile.

_Wish enough, wise man'll tell you a lie  
window broke, torn up screens  
who'd have thought that you'd dream  
of a single tragic scene_

He could feel her eyes on him as he played. He knew that she was watching him, but he pretended not to notice. He didn't show her that he knew that she was there.

_I just wanna sing a song with you  
I just want to take it off of you  
'Cause blue eyesyou are all that I need_

It was like a game, this wordless exchange of looks that they played. Neither let the other know that they were there, observing them. They were each other's silent admirers.

_'Cause blue eyes  
you're the sweet to my mean  
Fess it up, dot on the palm of your hand  
I can help you to stand_

He didn't know how long it would be before this game ended. It wasn't going to last forever, they both knew it. So he waited silently to see what would happen.

They had fallen into a routine.

_Tell me all the things you can  
I just wanna sing a song with you  
I just wanna be the one that's true  
'Cause blue eyes_

At school they bantered and exchanged amused looks at the other. They even collaborated evil plans together, trying to set up their best friend together (well, to be more correct, _her_ best friend and _his_ favorite person to tease, he thought dryly), and eventually succeeding.

_You're the secret I keep  
'Cause blue eyes  
All the lights on and you are alive  
but you can't point the way to your heart_

Yet they remained careful to never cross the invisible, forbidden line. There was still too much pain that they hid deep behind their jovial facades. They didn't want to cause more anguish for the other person.

They were selfless like that.

_So sublime, when the stars are aligned  
but you don't know  
you don't know the greatness you are  
'Cause blue eyes_  
Even though they couldn't risk the chance, they still played this game.

It was beginning to tire him. He wanted a means to an end, a new beginning. He wanted happiness, and it was within his reach.

Yet...

He couldn't let himself lose her.

_You are destiny's scene  
'Cause blue eyes  
I just wanna be the one  
I just wanna sing a song with you_

It went two ways with them. Step over the line, lose a trusted friend. Remain standing where they were, and they would yearn for the other forever.

He hated it.

So did she.

_I just wanna get it on with you  
'Cause blue eyes  
You're the secret I keep  
'Cause blue eyes_

The game didn't last forever, just as he had predicted. Sometimes he really wished he wasn't a magician; it allowed him to see things that he didn't want to face.

He sensed her walking upstage to where he was. He did not move; he kept on playing, as if he didn't see her coming.

They both knew that he was pretending, and failing miserably.

_I just wanna sing a song with you  
I just wanna sing a song with you  
I just wanna sing a song with you..._

She smiled, her amethyst eyes shining with mystery. They looked at each other and nodded with understanding. They were done playing the game.

She placed her hand on the keys, near his hand, and softly began to sing. Her ethereal voice filled the room and soothed him.

He only looked at her and continued playing, a small smile touching the corners of his mouth.


End file.
